1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of duplex cover plates for electrical outlets and the like and, more particularly, to a wall-mountable duplex outlet cover plate that fits over pre-existing electrical outlets to improve its appearance.
2. Prior Art
Conventional duplex outlet assemblies are well known and used throughout the United States. These conventional outlet assemblies usually comprise two partially rounded parallel and spaced apart electrical receptacles which are straight on the top and bottom and rounded on the sides, which are interconnected by a base plate. In the prior art, the face plate that covers such duplex outlet assemblies, usually has two corresponding straight top and bottom orifices through which the duplex outlet receptacles protrude. The portion of the face place proximate the two orifices covers the remaining, aesthetically undesirable elements of the electrical wiring and duplex outlet mechanism. The duplex outlet assembly has one standard screw hole, which aligns with a corresponding hole in the center of the face plate. By placing a screw through the face plate hole, the face plate is fixedly mounted onto the duplex outlet assembly.
As people update their homes, they also want to update their face plates and switches. One of the problems encountered by persons seeking to modernize or otherwise change the outward appearance of such standard duplex outlets and face plates is that the existing infrastructure of the electrical components is so established in the art that it impedes substantial design changes, without complete replacement of the duplex outlet assembly. Since the duplex outlet assembly is directly connected to live electrical wiring, complete replacement of the duplex outlet assembly cannot be easily completed by many homeowners and do-it-yourself-ers, because many of these persons do not feel comfortable handling electric wiring themselves. Thus, since many homes have a multitude of such duplex outlets, the cost of having an electrician replace all of them with more modem duplex outlets could be cost prohibitive.
Thus, in the prior art, the simplest and least costly prior art method used by homeowners and do-it-yourself-ers to update such electrical outlets merely was to replace or otherwise modify only the face plate so that it will coordinate with other design elements (wallpaper, wall color, carpeting and the like) in the room. However, using this method, the design, color or shape of the electrical receptacles in the old duplex outlet assembly did not change and remained visible after installation of the updated face plate. Since the color or shape of the visible electrical receptacles often conflicted with the style and/or color of the new updated face plate and/or did not fit over or lay properly atop the original duplex outlet assembly, in order to install a completely updated duplex outlet, the time-consuming and costly replacement of the entire duplex outlet mechanism and face plate was required.
Therefore, there has been a long felt need to find a means of updating old duplex outlets in such a way that the duplex outlet mechanism would not have to be replaced. Specifically, there is the need in the art for a face plate assembly that can cover the existing interior electrical components in such a way which makes use of the existing electrical infrastructure while hiding the duplex outlet, which would conflict aesthetically with a cover plate of a different color or design and which may be installed by homeowners and/or do-it-yourself-ers, without the need for an electrician.